Fate of Family Old Version
by booknerdjewel
Summary: ON HIATUS. They are secretly married. She receives something unexpected news. Both are unsure how to handle it. Add in an unhappy father of the bride Will this marriage last? What does the father think of his son-in-law? What does the husband think of his father-in-law? What is the unexpected news?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, just started watching House, M.D. I was hooked on the first episode. I really wanted to write a fanfiction for House, M.D. So here is the first chapter.**

 **KEY THINGS TO REMEMBER FOR THIS STORY:**

 **1\. Cameron & Chase got married before the start of the series. **

**2\. House is actually Cameron's father, no one knows.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Allison Cameron lays awake, lying on her back. Her black hair covers the pillow. She knows she should get out of the bed, but she's just not feeling well. She's already called in sick. That was after _he_ left. She was already feeling ill before he left, but she didn't want him to know it. She's still an independent woman even if… She felt sick, really sick. Allison covers her mouth before running into the bathroom and empties whatever was left in her. She throws up more than what was in her stomach. Much, much more. That much more includes blood. Allison had started to throw up blood. There was something wrong. Allison rushes to her bed where her phone is lying on the nightstand table. She dials the familiar number and holds the phone up to her ear, waiting for him to pick up the phone while also trying not vomit up blood. After the fourth dial tone, he picks up. She's both surprised and relieved that he was close to his phone.

"Chase," Allison says, the panic is evident in her voice.

"House just told me you're not coming in today, he said you were feeling sick. You seemed fine when I left. Is everything okay?" Chase babbles, unaware of Allison's panic. "Maybe I should take the day off and come home to take care of you."

"Chase!" Allison shouts, silencing Chase. "I just threw up blood. Something's wrong, really wrong."

"What!" Chase yells. "Okay, relax, I'm on my way, I'll call an ambulance. I'll meet it there. You're going to be okay. I want to stay on the phone with me, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," Allison faintly whispers, she leans against the bed as her vision starts to get blurry. "Please hurry, m-y my vi-vi-vision is um get-ting getting bl-blurry. And my head…"

Allison slumps against the bed, dropping the phone near her in her unconscious state. She can't hear it, but Chase can be heard yelling through the phone. Allison remains unconscious, drips of blood fall from her chin.

HMD-HMD-HMD

 _Two & A Half Hours Later_

Chase sits by her side. His head balanced on his hands as he watches her chest rise and fall. He's been sitting in the same place ever since they brought her in here. House, Wilson, and Foreman were all there. Wilson and Foreman were prepared to take over. Chase knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate with it being Allison and all. House knew too. He sat next Chase as they waited for updates on Allison. If there was anything to know about House, you couldn't fool him.

 _Flashback_

 _Chase and House were sitting in the waiting while Wilson and Foreman were in there working on Allison, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Chase was on the edge of his seat, his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. This should be a happy time for them after all they were…_

" _So, tell me, Chase," House starts. "How long have you and Cameron been in a relationship?"_

" _How'd you know?" Chase asks. "A friend or colleague would be about some in the hospital, not knowing what is wrong with them, but a boyfriend, fiancè, or husband would be acting the exact way you are acting right now. You're a worried boyfriend."_

" _Husband," Chase corrects. "I'm a worried husband."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Chase still can't believe he told House he and Allison were married, but he didn't really think about it. All he could think about was what was wrong with his wife. He didn't want anything to be wrong with her, but clearly something was. He watches as Allison wakes up, he stands and sits on the edge of her bed, he moves her hair to the side and rubs her cheek with his thumb.

"You're awake."

"What happened?"

"I think it would be best if we wait till you're more awake."

Just as Allison is about to speak, House walks in. He stares at the couple for a brief second before walking over to the opposite side of Allison's bed.

"Chase, I would like to talk to Dr. Cameron alone," House says.

"What are you going to say to her?" Chase asks, not moving an inch.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her anything with her husband present," House says bitterly. "Let me talk to Cameron alone."

Chase doesn't say another word, he leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Allison looks to House who doesn't look too happy. She can only assume why.

"You got married," House says.

"Um, yeah," Allison says. "I assume Chase told you."

"Yes, Chase did tell me, but," House pauses. "I would have rather heard it from my daughter. You know her, don't you, the one who wouldn't date a guy because I wouldn't approve. I didn't even know my own kid was in a relationship, let alone married. Were you ever planning on sharing that fact?"

"I swear I was going to tell you, but," Allison stops mid sentence.

"But what?" House asks, looking at Allison.

"You've been distant from me since Mom died. You've changed, you don't want to be near me. I don't understand… I tried to tell you so many times that I was dating Chase, but you wouldn't stick around long enough for me to tell you," Allison starts. "You don't know how guilty I feel for not telling you, but I wanted to marry Chase and he wanted to marry me. I just wanted to feel loved again. Did you even realize as soon as Mom died, your love for me died too."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the second chapter to this story. I have come up with a schedule to update this story, but this schedule is only set for the month of June. The schedule is: A new chapter will be posted every Wednesday throughout this month. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Remember to follow, favorite, and review. -JuJuB7**

 **KEY THINGS TO REMEMBER FOR THIS STORY:**

 **1\. Cameron & Chase were married before the start**

 **of the series.**

 **2\. House is Cameron's father, no one knows.**

 **ALSO, throughout the story, I call Cameron by her first name and everyone else by their last name.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

House left. He left her alone to cry her eyes out. She knows Chase will be in soon and will want to know why she's crying. That means she has to tell him who her father is. She knew she couldn't keep the secret of her family forever, guess now was time to tell her husband about her family. Even though this fact is a big worry, she still doesn't know what she's in the hospital. Why she threw up blood. Why she passed out. Why was dizzy and her vision was blurry. She wants to know why she's in the hospital. Yes, she likes to be in the hospital as a doctor not as a patient.

Allison hears the door and looks towards the door. She watches as Chase walks into the room, looking down at a clipboard. She assumes the clipboard holds the paper that says what's wrong with her. He hasn't noticed the tears on her face. She quickly wipes the tears off of her face. But she can't do anything about how red and puffy her face is from crying. She doesn't want to speak either. She knows if she does, Chase will be able to tell that she had been crying. All she wants to do right now is find out what she's in this stupid hospital. She knows she's going to have tell her husband about her family sometime today. She knew this was going to be hard. Hard on both of them. But she knew, Allison knew she had to tell Chase the truth eventually. Now is the time to tell him. It's not really like she has a choice. Her father was mad. Really mad. Allison doesn't remember a time when he was ever that mad. Who wouldn't be mad? She, his daughter, had gotten married and he wasn't there. He wasn't there to give his only daughter, his only child away. She did make a mistake. She didn't have her father come to her wedding. When she and Chase had gotten married, almost a year ago, it had been for a certain reason. Don't get anything wrong, she and Chase were in love when they got married, they still are in love. They had just gotten engaged when Allison found out she was pregnant… When she told Chase she was pregnant, they both agreed that they should put their wedding plannings forward and fast. They eloped only two days later. They got married and were expecting a baby. Everything a year ago was perfect. But then one day on her way to work, she was in a car accident.

HMD-HMD-HMD-HMD

 _Allison was sitting in her hospital room, tears running down her face. The doctor had just told her the news. At ten weeks, she lost her baby. She lost her baby because a dumb ass idiot was in a rush to get to work and decided he wouldn't stop at the stop light causing him to hit Allison's car. And now here she was, crying her eyes out. She had already grown attached to this baby and now that baby was gone. She knew that Chase had grown attached to the baby ever since she told him. He would talk to the baby every night before they fell asleep. Allison couldn't wait for the baby to be born and now that day would never come. The baby would never be born. They would never be parents to a baby in nine months. Because there was no baby. Not anymore._

 _Allison watches through teary eyes as Chase rushes into the room. He's out of breath and has a look of panic on his face. She asked the doctor not to tell Chase anything, she wanted to tell him. Now she has to tell him their baby was gone. Their baby was gone at five weeks, their baby was gone and wasn't even out of the womb yet. How could this have happened? Allison starts sobbing, even more, thinking how she'll never get to hold her baby. She feels her husband's arms wrap around her. She leans into him, soaking his shirt wet with her tears._

" _The doctor wouldn't tell me anything," Chase quietly says. "All I know is you were in a car accident. Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"_

 _Allison goes silent. Her tears fall silently. She has to tell him. She knows she has to tell him. It's going to be hard. It's already hard on her, it's definitely going to be hard on him. He already called the baby his princess even though they didn't even know it was a girl or boy. Now they would never know._

" _Chase," Allison whispers, pulling away from Chase's comfort. "I have to tell you something. I think you should sit down."_

" _Okay," Chase says, sitting in a chair near the bed. "What's going on? Is it something with the baby? Is she okay?"_

" _Chase," Allison pauses, trying to hold back tears. "The baby… The baby is gone. We lost the baby."_

" _What," Chase says, his eyes widening and the tears forming. "We lost the baby. We lost our child."_

HMD-HMD-HMD-HMD

"Allison," Chase says.

Allison comes out of her flashback to notice Chase looking right at her. She felt the wetness on her cheeks. She didn't even realize she started crying again. Great, just what she needed. She was so emotional, she didn't know why she was so emotional. This was so unlike her. Thinking about the baby she lost always brings tear especially on the day when the accident happened. Which just happened to be today. How could she forget? Today was the day she lost her baby. The baby her and Chase had created. The life that was in her womb. It was all taken away from her on this day one year ago…

"Allison, are you okay?" Chase asks, moving some of her hair out of her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Today is the day we lost our baby, Chase," Allison says blankly. "We lost our baby a year ago. Has it really been that long?"

Chase sighs and kneels next to the bed. He takes hold of his wife's hands and gently rubs them with his thumb. He looks at his wife in the eyes. He smiles, happy for the news he's about the deliver.

"Allison, sweetheart, there's something I have to tell you," Chase says.

"What?" Allison asks.

"You," Chase pauses, hinting a bigger smile. "You're pregnant."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be posted next Wednesday.**

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.**

 **-JuJuB7**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is the third chapter to this story. Like I said, I have come up with a schedule for updating this story, however, this schedule is ONLY FOR THE MONTH OF JUNE. The schedule is: A new chapter will be posted every Wednesday throughout this month. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. -JuJuB7**

 **KEY THINGS TO REMEMBER FOR THIS STORY:**

 **1\. Cameron & Chase were married before the start of the series**

 **2\. House is Cameron's father, no one knows**

 **ALSO, as mentioned in the previous chapter, throughout the story, I call Cameron by her first name and everyone else by their last name.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

She was pregnant. She was pregnant. She was pregnant. All she could do was stare at Chase. Every time they had sex, they always used a condom and she was on birth control. They weren't ready to have children. Not after what happened to their baby. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She wasn't ready to have a life growing inside of her. She wasn't ready to grow attach to another baby again. She couldn't lose another baby. She wasn't ready for all of this. She wasn't over losing her other baby and now she was pregnant with another baby. She couldn't handle it. She didn't want to get pregnant again, not this soon. This was all too much. Sure, it had been a year since she lost the baby, but she would still think about that baby. She would wonder what their life would be like today is the baby didn't die. They would either have a son or daughter. The baby would be three months old. She's sure what to think about this baby. She wants to be happy, but at the same time she's terrified. She doesn't want to lose this baby too. She doesn't know what she would do with herself if she lost this baby too. She has to wonder what Chase thinks about all this. They're having a baby after all. He's going to be a father, again. Is he having the same thoughts she's having? Is he happy that they're having another baby? Is he nervous like her?

"Beautiful," Chase says, kissing one of her hands while still kneeling next her bed. "You haven't said a thing. What's going on in your head?"

"I'm happy, but I'm scared," Allison admits, looking down at her lap. "I don't want to lose this baby too. I don't how I can handle losing another baby."

"Look at me," Chase says, squeezing his wife's hand as she looks up at him. "I'm happy that we're having another baby… I'm also scared as hell. Just like you, I don't want to lose this baby too. I don't what I would do with myself, losing another baby. But I don't want to watch you go through what you've gone through this past year. I couldn't bear to watch you lose yourself again. I don't want to lose my wife again. I love you and I love our baby. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure this baby survives. I want to see our child grow up. I want to be a family with you. Okay?"

"Okay," Allison whispers, silently tears falling from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Chase asks.

"Because I'm happy," Allison says, smiling. "We're going to be a family, we're going to have a baby."

"So," Chase says, sitting next to his wife on her bed. "These are happy tears."

"Yes."

"My mother is going to be thrilled when she finds out," Chase pauses. "What about your mom? You've never talked about her, do you think she'll be happy when she finds out she's going to be a grandmother?"

"My mother would have," Allison says quietly, looking away from Chase and at a wall. "She would have been, she died a few years ago. She had cancer, my father and I were with her when she passed."

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have brought it up if I had known," Chase says, placing an arm across Allison's shoulders. "What about your father? He isn't dead, is he?"

"No," Allison says. "He is very much alive. And he's a pain in my ass."

"How come I've never met him?" Chase asks.

"You've met him."

"I have? Well, who the hell is he?"

"His name," Allison pauses. "His name is… Is Gregory House."

"What," Chase says, pulling away from Allison and climbing off of the bed. At least point clearly upset. "Your father is Gregory House. As Dr. House, our boss. Our boss is actually my father-in-law. And you didn't bother to tell me when we got married a year ago. Don't you think you might have mentioned that before we got married? Maybe if I had known that by marrying you, House would become my father-in-law, I would have had done things differently! Maybe I wouldn't have married you!"

Chase doesn't realize what he's saying until the words come out of his mouth. When he looks towards his wife, fresh tears running down her face. He moves towards her, but both he can even make two steps, the harsh words come out of her mouth.

"Get out," Allison says through clenched teeth. "Get the hell out."

"Allison," Chase says.

"Get. Out." Allison says once again. "Get. The. Hell. Out. And don't come back."

Chase doesn't say anything else. He leaves the room, ruining his hands through his hair. As soon as Chase leaves the room, Allison lets the tears fall fast. She can't believe what Chase just said. He wouldn't have married her if he knew House was her father. He isn't the man she thought he was. She can't believe she even married him. She married him without really knowing him. How could she have been so stupid? The truth was she hadn't been stupid. She wanted to be married to the man who was the father of her baby. Was that so wrong? Apparently, it was. She couldn't believe they had stayed married all this time and now they were expecting another baby. But their marriage was crumbling. Just like her parents marriage had crumbled before her mother became sick. When her father had found out that her mother had cancer, he did everything in his power to restore their marriage. He had succeeded right before her mother became even more ill. Her and her father stayed with her mother every single day, up until the day she died. It was then her father changed. He became most distant from her.

Now her father was the only person she could turn to. But she didn't want to turn to him. When something like this happened, she usually turned to her mother, but that was no longer possible. Her mother was dead and her father was the only family she could turn to. She felt so alone.

This is how she always feels. She always feels alone. This time, it really is true. She is alone. Despite the enormous fact that she has a small growing life inside of her.

She is alone.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be posted next Wednesday.**

 **Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite.**

 **-JuJuB7**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

He hasn't been home in days. She knows this for a fact because she's been home for days, she hasn't left their apartment. She hasn't been able to bring herself to leave. House- her father gave her two weeks off. Today marks the four of fourteen days she has off. She's been a wreck this whole time. She doesn't leave the apartment and she doesn't want anyone to come over. She wants to be left alone, so she can drown out her sorrows alone. When she first returned home four days ago, she noticed some of Chase's things gone… She also found his wedding ring sitting on the coffee table. Their marriage was over. She was slowly coming to terms with that fact. She isn't having the best reaction with the ending of her marriage especially since she's pregnant. She's barely eaten, barely slept. The last time she was outside was four days ago. She was a total wreck. She should be taking care of herself, she has a baby to think about. She's eaten a little, about three meals in the past four days. She's slept about two hours. She's sat at the window in their apartment. Could that count as seeing the outside?

She's laying on the couch when she hears the apartment door open. She doesn't move, she's watching some old movie, not really paying attention to it. She's not paying attention to walks into the apartment. It could be a burglar. Allison would rather be dead than live in the world she lives in. Deep down, she knows who it is. She didn't really think he would come back. Maybe he's just back to get some more clothes and go back to whoever he's staying with at the moment. At this point, she doesn't really care. She wants to be left alone in her apartment so she can watch her boring movies all day or sit by the window and watch all the people gone on with their lives. All of them living in their own world. She had her own world in this apartment.

The Tv shuts off, at this point she knows he wants to talk. Talk about what? In her mind, they had nothing to talk about, but then again they had everything to talk about. They had a baby on the way. Their marriage was ending. Soon they would have to stand working together, she doesn't even know how she's going to survive working next to him every single day. Maybe she'll get a new job, one that doesn't involve Chase. But she loves him. She really really loves him. She doesn't want to let go of him. She hasn't loved a man like she has Chase before, not even with her first husband. She doesn't want to kiss her marriage goodbye. She blames all her emotions on her pregnancy, she's never been this emotional. Sure, she was emotional when her mother died, but that was the only other time she was emotional. Usually, she keeps her emotions inside, not letting anyone see them… She doesn't even realize she's crying until he moves so he's standing in front of her, wiping the tears away. He lifts her up bridal style and carries her to their room. He lays her down and then lays down next to her. Allison rolls over so she's facing him, she places her head on his chest, she can feel his arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry," He whispers, kissing the top of her head. "I was upset. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I was shocked and upset to find out House is my father-in-law. I just wish you would have told me earlier. I still would have married. I would marry you a thousand times. I love you and I'm a dumbass for saying all those things I said. It was in the heat of the moment. I should have never said anything. I should have stayed with you, you needed me and I abandoned you. What kind of husband am I? How could I just abandon my wife especially when she's pregnant? I'm so so so sorry, I just hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you."

"Did my dad talk to you?" She asks, moving her head away from his chest.

"Yes," Chase says, looking down at her. "At first, I ignored him but then he sat me down and told me what happened with your mom and him. I was shocked. Your dad really loved your mom and that's when I realized, I really love you too. I don't want to let you go. I want you to be mine for the rest of time. I don't know how I would feel if I ever lost you forever. I almost lost you forever a year ago, I couldn't go through that again. I don't want to go through that again. I've been miserable the past four days without you. I promise you and our baby I will never leave again. Am I forgiven?"

Allison doesn't say anything. Chase is taken back by the silence, he takes notice that her breathing as changed. He recognizes this sound. He looks down and notices her eyes closed. She's fallen asleep. Chase is not at all that surprised, he knows she probably has not slept that much in the past couple of days. He knows he, himself, hasn't been able to sleep well over the past four days he's been away from his wife. Not only because he's been sleeping on a couch, but because his wife hasn't been by his side. He knows that she needs her sleep and he needs his sleep as well. Tomorrow, he's working a long shift and he needs his sleep. He has decided that he would take the next two weeks off with his wife and has a surprise for her in the next coming days. He couldn't wait to tell her the surprise that awaits her. But that is not the reason why he came back. He wants to mend things with his wife. He wants to be married to her forever. He never wants to let her go. Sure, in the past year they've had a fight or two, but nothing this serious. This had been their worst fight. He didn't want this fight to go on forever so he decided he would do something about it. So he did. He tightens his grip around his wife, never wanting to let go of her again. He places a soft, light kiss on the top of her head. He rests his chin on top of her head. He closes his eyes as sleep takes over. A smile remains on his face as he falls deeper and deeper into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

She is sitting up, against the headboard, in their bed while she waits for him to come home. Today, as he told her, he had taken the long shift because he was taking a two week vacation to spend time with her and the baby. She felt bad for him when he left for work this morning because she had woken him up early in the morning, very early in the morning and she was up for a very long time. She felt completely bad for him. She really hadn't meant to wake him up, but she should have known that he would wake up by her noise, he was a really light sleeper. A really, really light sleeper. She shouldn't have been surprised when she felt her hair being pulled back and felt a hand rubbing small, soothing circles into her back. She knew it was Chase. It wouldn't have been anyone else but him. She felt a little better knowing he was by her side. She still felt bad when he wouldn't leave her alone. She knew when he wouldn't leave her alone that he would stay by her side until she was done. She was grateful that she found a man like him. She doesn't want to lose him and she knows he doesn't want to lose her. They were going to work on their issues, resolve them or at least she hopes, and prepare for this baby, their baby.

From her spot on the bed, she can hear the apartment door open. She looks at the clock on Chase's nightstand. 7:00 pm, she's been in their bed for the whole day except when she went to get food. Today, she's had a bigger appetite than the previous four days. She knew why. It's because she knows Chase is coming home and he's not somewhere else. He's coming home to her. She doesn't have to worry when the next time she will see him. She has nothing to doubt. Her husband will come home to her every night or every morning. The bottom line, he's coming home to them. Allison unconsciously rubs her stomach, there isn't a bump yet, but she knows the bump will show soon. She can't wait for the bump to show, she knows Chase will love it. He'll talk to the bump like he did before. Those nights were the best nights, they didn't have to worry about work the next day and they would stay up all night and Allison would just watch as Chase would talk endlessly to their baby. A year ago they were going to be a family. If they hadn't lost the baby, they would be a family of four in nine months. But they were only going to be a family of three. Allison was still, but she's still happy.

Yes, she is happy. More than she's ever been. She doesn't know why she's so happy. It's rather odd in her mind. A lot of things; mainly bad things have happened over the course of this week. She spent one night, one night with her husband. She barely remembers what he said, she just remembers sleeping. It was the most wonderful sleep she's had in a long time. She doesn't remember the last time she's slept like that, almost never. Well, maybe a few nights she's slept like that. When she was a child, often times during thunder storms, she would climb into her parent's bed in between the two of them. She missed those nights, those were the best nights. Sometimes it wouldn't even be because there was a thunder strom or because she was scared, she just wanted to be close to her parents. She couldn't wait to do that with their baby. Having their child in between them as they slept during a thunder storm, or a bad dream, or for no reason at all. She smiles when she thinks about their kids in their bed in the middle of the night. Those were the nights that she looks forward too…

"Hey," Chase says, kneeling next to the bed and bring Allison out of her thoughts. "I've been standing at the bedroom door for the past fifteen minutes. What's going on in the mind of yours?"

"Hi," Allison whispers, looking at Chase. "I was just thinking about when our kids will climb into our bed at night just like I did when I was a child."

"Oh, yeah," Chase pauses. "It sounds perfect. Our children climbing into the bed with us. All of us hugging close together. It will be wonderful."

"How was work?" Allison asks.

"Fine, boring without you there," Chase says. "But we don't have to worry about that, I'm on vacation with you for the next two weeks."

"Why did you take two weeks off?"

"Because I want to be with my wife," Chase pauses, standing up and sitting up on the edge of the bed. "And I also have a surprise for you."

"A surprise for me. What kind of surprise?" Allison asks, smiling even more.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it," Chase says.

"I guess you're right," Allison says. "I was thinking about baby names today."

"Oh," Chase says. "Did you come up with any?"

"Yes," Allison whispers, looking down at her stomach. "Just one, it's for a girl."

"What's the name?" Chase asks, looking concerned.

"Laurel," Allison whispers. "It's a really special name to me. I wouldn't imagine naming our first born daughter anything else. I wouldn't be able to live with it if I named our first born daughter anything but Laurel."

"What's so special about the name Laurel?" Chase asks, squeezing his wife's hand showing his support.

"Laurel was," Allison pauses, letting a few silent tears falling from her eyes. "Laurel was my mom's name. When I was five, I remember telling my mom that when I had a daughter I would name her Laurel. When my mom died, I told myself that I had to name my first born daughter Laurel. I would do it in honor of my mother. I just hope you agree."

"Of course, I agree," Chase says, wiping the tears off of his wife's face. "I wouldn't object to that at all. But there is one thing… What if we have a boy? What will his name be?"

"I never thought of that, I guess I was so bound of having a girl, I didn't even consider the thought that we might have a boy. I think you should come up with a name if we had a boy."

"You want me to come up with a boy's name?"

"Yes."

"Well, I've been thinking about this too over the past couple of days. I think, if we had a boy, I would want to name him Braydon. Like you, Braydon holds a special place in my heart. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true."

"What's so special about the name Braydon?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got nothing but time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _Braydon Erik Chase_

 _May 9, 1980-May 9, 1983_

 _Beloved son and brother_

 _Caitlyn Hannah Chase_

 _September 23, 1964-May 9, 1983_

 _Beloved wife, daughter, and mother_

 _HMD-HMD-HMD-HMD_

 _(Newspaper Article)_

 _In the early hours of the morning on May 9, 1983, Caitlyn Chase along with her son Braydon Chase passed away in a car accident. They are both survived by Rowan Chase, Caitlyn's husband and Braydon's father and Robert Chase, Caitlyn's son and Braydon's twin brother…._

 _HMD-HMD-HMD-HMD_

Allison puts the newspaper article and one of the pictures down onto the coffee table. She looks over to Chase. He is holding a photo of him and his brother when they were one. Allison looks at Chase's face, she can see the silent tears falling from his eyes. She moves closer to him, she takes the picture out of his hands, placing that one with the others on the coffee table. She pulls her husband into her arms, he doesn't resist. The sound of loud sobs breaks the silence of the room. Like her, Chase hadn't shared much about his family. She never questioned him about it. Now she understands why he didn't talk about his family. Because his mother and brother were dead just like her mother. She feels the wet, hot tears on her skin, she rubs his back just like he had when she was throwing up in the morning. This, obviously, was a very touchy subject for him. She wasn't going to press him about it. Sure she wants to know about his father and more about his mother and brother, but clearly was not the time to discuss his family. She will wait till he is ready to talk about his family. She doesn't care if it will take years, she doesn't want to pressure him into anything he doesn't want to talk about. She can wait…

Chase was looking at the picture of him and his brother. Then he started to cry. There were many reasons why he was crying. One was because he lost his brother and mother when he was three. Two, because of the death of his brother and mother, his father changed. He didn't change for the better, he changed for the worse. Chase's childhood was horrible. He didn't have the love his wife had when she was growing up. His father would give him hate instead of love. Not one day did he receive love from his father. He knew why. It was because he reminded his father of what he lost. But still didn't excuse his actions. Chase wasn't to blame for the death of them. He never understood why his father took out his anger on him. That, however, all changed when his father remarried when he was fifteen. He saw his father marry his stepmother. The last time he saw his father was when himself and stepmother left for their honeymoon. They didn't die. They simply didn't want Chase in their life. It was more his father than his stepmother. If his father couldn't get rid of him fast enough. Chase was left on his own. He went to school and worked his butt off for three years and was accepted for a U.S. scholarship. He worked his butt off through medical school and now he was here. In his wife's arms, crying like a little baby. He hadn't thought about his father in years. Not until he brought up Braydon. If he ever had a son, he would name him Braydon, in honor of his brother. He already remembers his brother. Sometimes he wishes he remembered his brother and his mother. Everyone has always told him that his mother was a wonderful person. She found out that she was pregnant with him and his brother when she was sixteen. She was a strong woman. Just like the woman he married. Just like the woman he married, the woman he loves.

"Allison," Chase says, pulling away from her. "There's something I need to tell you. It's about my father and my mother. I never told anyone about this before because it's a touchy subject."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to or if you're not ready. I completely understand. You can tell me when you are ready."

"I'm ready, I haven't told anyone and I'm ready to tell someone. Who better than you."

"I guess."

"Alright, well, here goes nothing," Chase pauses. "My mother became pregnant with my brother and me when she was sixteen. My father walked out when he first found. Everyone told my mother to abort us, but she was a strong woman and she wouldn't hear of it. My father, he eventually came back two months before we were born and they got married. Everyone was happy for three years until the day of the car accident. After that, my father changed. He became a dark man who hated me because I reminded him of my mother and brother. So he started to hit me and hurt me every day. This went on till I was fifteen, he married my stepmother and left me to fend for myself. I was put into a home where a worked hard in school and-and at a local fish market. I worked a lot of extra shifts and worked extra hard in school. It all paid off when I got accepted for a U.S scholarship. I worked my butt off through medical school and I landed the job with Dr. House and then I met you. You are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

"Wow," Allison pauses, unsure of what to say. "I can't believe what your father did. I'm glad you worked your butt because you are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

"And now," Chase says, moving Allison's hair behind her ear then placing a hand on her stomach. "We have another accomplishment to be proud off."

"Yes," Allison says, putting her hand over Chase's. "We do."

"I love you," Chase says, smiling. "I love you so much. And I love our baby too. I can't wait till she arrives."

"She? We don't even know that yet."

"I just know it's going to be a girl, just a gut feeling I have."

"I thought I was supposed to be the one who was supposed to have the gut feeling. I am the one carrying this child."

"Well, what do you think our baby is going to be? A girl or a boy?"

"Well, my gut feeling is that we are going to have a little baby girl," Allison says, smiling.

"So, you argued with me just to agree with me," Chase says, smiling. "You are unpredictable."

"That's one of the many reasons why you married, remember," Allison says. "You love how unpredictable I am."

"Why, yes, I remember how much I love how unpredictable you are. You always keep me guessing," Chase says, smiling even more. "Now, I have a question for you."

"Ask away," Allison says.

"Do you want one of your surprises now? Or do you want to wait till later?"

"Now."


	7. Author's Note

Hi Guys,

Sorry, not a new chapter, just an author's note. This story is going to be deleted very soon. But don't freak out yet, I have recently started watching House M.D again and I have found myself being drawn back to this story and I have reread the few chapters I posted. I liked some things, I hated some things, and I noticed a lot of mistakes. So recently I have been rewriting, reworking this story and I am actually happy with the way the new version of this story is coming out. Soon, I will be posting the new story up and deleting this one. I just wanted to let you guys know so that you all a chance to read the new version.

booknerdjewel (formerly JuJuB7)


End file.
